Baccano! Manga Chapter 008
The title of Chapter 008 is "Lost." Official Blurb In pursuit of the mysterious lady in a black suit, Firo stumbles across a street brawl between some two-bit thugs and a certain man with a certain box... Characters in order of Appearance * Barnes * Ennis * Firo Prochainezo * Claire Stanfield (memory) * Dallas Genoard, James, Scott, and their fourth companion * Maiza Avaro Synopsis Barnes remembers the joy and awe he felt when he first learned of the elixir of immortality, and is determined to deliver the two bottles of the finished product he saved from a conflagration to his master Szilard Quates. Having been assaulted and thrown onto a garbage heap, doing so may prove difficult. advice.]] The manga flashes back to Ennis searching for Barnes one hour prior, having left the site of the conflagration. She reasons that since Barnes is an incomplete immortal he could not have been hurt in the fire - so there is a chance that he might have saved some of the product. Ennis does not truly understand the allure that eternity has for Szilard's coterie of old men, but she does acutely understand the fear of death. Meanwhile, Firo Prochainezo walks down a street some blocks away, clutching his sack of liquor to his chest and looking for Ennis, whom he bumped into at the conflagration. He worries that she might think him creepy if he keeps chasing her, but cannot shake the thought that she seemed to be in some sort of trouble. Firo realizes that he has reached Gandor turf; recalling that Gandor men are brawl-happy thugs, he hopes that Ennis is staying safe. By coincidence, he happens to walk past a dead end - where Dallas Genoard and his fellow thugs are assaulting Barnes and stealing his crate containing the unfinished product. Dallas spots Firo and the two have a posturing exchange in which Firo identifies himself as a Martillo and Dallas brags that his crew is unaffiliated with the Gandors, yet they've been throwing their way around Gandor turf without the Gandors doing anything about it. Firo tells him to get lost, at which point Dallas' friends attack him and fail spectacularly. Dallas makes to pull out a knife, but stops when Firo says to quit it with the kid games. The thugs walk away, and Firo turns to look at Barnes' crate. Barnes wakes up, his wounds healed. He opens the crate to check on the liquor, silently wondering if Firo actually saved him. Firo observes that Barnes must consider the crate's contents more important than his own life, leading Barnes to accuse him of wanting the liquor for himself. Firo dismisses the thought, and asks Barnes if he has seen a suited woman pass by. Barnes claims he has not, and Firo leaves. Barnes wonders if Firo is looking for Szilard's chauffeur, but decides he must have been searching for someone else. He picks up the crate and hurries off, taking a shortcut in his haste to reach Szilard. He knows that Szilard will most likely kill him, but even so still intends to deliver the bottles. His dream is shattered when Dallas and company ambush him. Maiza Avaro finds Firo and gently advises him to not rubberneck once he becomes an executive. As the two walk side by side, Maiza informs Firo that the burning storehouse could not be saved. Back in the dead end, present, Ennis comes across a brutally injured Barnes sprawled on the garbage bags, the crate missing courtesy of Dallas. Trivia Unanswered Questions * What will happen to the crate now that Dallas and his friends have it? * What will happen to Barnes now that the crate has been stolen? What will Ennis do? * What became of Isaac and Miria? Category:Manga Chapters